leaguefactionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roan "Red" Xelak
Name: Roan "Red" Xelak Summoner Name: RednaxelaKor Title(s): Summoner, Former Doctor of Magic Gender & Species: Male Marai '''Age: '''Unknown, assumed to be late 30s Home: The Shadow Isles Profession: Independent Scientist of Magic Loyalties: The Shadow Isles, Zaun Background Among the Marai, Doctor Xelak was a renowned expert on Magic and would instruct others in what he knew. Following Nami's contact with the surface, Xelak set out on his own expedition, seeking what the surface world could teach him about Magic. Unfortunately, before he reached Bilgewater, he was attacked by a shark, which he claims was directed by an Atlantean. Without aid of any kind, he died a horrible death, losing his entire right arm, left eye, and jaw. Fortunately for him, his mangled body washed up on the shores of The Shadow Isles. His soul cried out with the desire to live, and burned brighter than the other souls, attracting the attention of the denizens of the Isles. Not long afterwards, he was revived as one of the few undead Marai in existence. He implored his newfound comrades to help him find a way to repair his body, that he might continue studying Magic. The Shadow Isles granted him this odd request and sent him to Viktor, who was more than happy to usher a Marai into the Glorious Evolution. With his body rebuilt and his ability to talk restored, Xelak went to the Institute of War, requesting instruction in Summoning Magic. The League agreed, shocking many. Xelak now Summons for the Shadow Isles, and is one of the most outspoken promoters of the Glorious Evolution. He is currently single, likely due to his horrifying visage and immense emotional issues over his divorce. Appearance Xelak is very intimidating. Once, he was a scarlet Marai with yellow eyes. After his revival, the skin around his missing flesh decayed and he overall gained a green tint. Viktor's upgrades include a telescoping eye capable of firing a low power laser, a new arm with incredible strength and dexterity, and a faceplate that covers where his mouth once was and is equipped with speakers that are fully under Xelak's control. Because his robotic eye, his skin, and his preference in robe color are all red, his fellow summoners took to calling him "Red". Surprisingly, he adopted the nickname and has taken to signing important documents with it. Personality Before his death, Doctor Xelak had been a kind man that often daydreamed and went exploring on his own. Summoner Red is fully aware of how terrifying his appearance is, so he has taken to using it as a tool to get what knowledge he can from others. He frequently goes deep into thought, staring in a random direction(often directly at other people). That said, he is hardly aloof and tries to be involved in the scientific community as much as possible. Those who know him personally say that he is quite agreeable and surprisingly pleasant to be around, provided you give him what he expects of you. Nothing motivates Red more than the promise of more knowledge, and his studies have begun to focus more on The Void, despite the warnings of his peers. Whenever someone or something attempts to hinder his studies or makes a decision he doesn't agree with, Red isn't afraid to outwardly express his disgust, leading some to call him arrogant and snobby. When Red joined The Glorious Evolution, Viktor gifted him an experimental Battlecast poro, which Red affectionately named Naxe. Fearing that Red would choose to summon for Zaun, The Shadow Isles gifted him an undead poro, which he named Lakor. Red treasures his poros and is sometimes seen holding them as he wanders the Institute. It came as a complete surprise to everyone when Red was coincidentally assigned his Summoner name, RednaxelaKor, "Red", "Naxe", and "Lakor" all in one name. He refuses to comment on it. Skills and Summoner Preferences Red retained his ability to float, as only Marai can, and with Viktor's upgrades he is far from helpless in a fight. His cybernetic eye can see on a subatomic level, aiding him greatly in his studies. His Magical prowess is wild and unrefined, but as he practices he brings it under control more and more. Within the Institute of War, Red became obsessively fascinated by the champion Fiddlesticks, much to the confusion of his classmates. Even today, Red can often be found staring at the door that leads into Fiddlesticks's chamber. Nocturne too was a subject of frequent study, but Red has recently focused on the champions of the Void. Specifically, Vel'Koz, Kog'Maw, and Cho'Gath. Red fully supports Viktor's Battlecast program and has suggested on multiple occasions that the Shadow Isles work closely with Zaun as a result of this, wishing to harness the power of The Void without letting it erupt into another apocalypse. Category:Marai